Dense low power embedded memory is used for computer products. Non-volatile operation by embedded memory is a desirable attribute to reduce standby power. However, known memories do not provide non-volatility, low power, and high switching speeds in one type of memory. For example, Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) is a high speed volatile memory but it consumes leakage power from an always-on power supply. Embedded Dynamic Random Access Memory (E-DRAM) is another high speed volatile memory that consumes dynamic power from refresh operations.
Lower standby power is exhibited by some non-volatile memories. For example, embedded Flash (eFlash), Magnetic Random Access Memory (MRAM), and Resistive Random Access Memory (RRAM) are non-volatile memories that exhibit low standby power but are unlikely to reach the performance level (i.e., SRAM comparable fast read and write operations at low power) required for many applications. Further, endurance of current non-volatile memories is low and write energy too high.